


Shattered Pride

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Humiliation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Muli is the proud Captain of the 4th Regiment of the imperial guard. But how long can his pride hold up before it’s shattered beyond repair.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Muli tapped his quill against the parchment with his chin in his palm, watching Alino laugh and chat with the men of his regiment. Alino threw his head back, long dark hair spilling over his shoulders, the laugh he barked out loud enough to tickle Muli’s ears even from so far away.

Alino’s smile dipped and his head started to turn. Muli’s eyes shot down to the parchment. As he tried to focus back on the work in front of him, a pair of feet came into his periphery. Muli’s eyes slowly traveled up the person’s legs to his face, his long thin nose, gaunt, sunken-in cheeks, and black hair with gray by the temples. Muli stood, straightening his back and bowing slightly, “Sir.”

“How far along are you in your work?” Sarar asked in an even, cold voice.

Without raising from his bow, Muli responded, “Almost finished, Sir. Working on the final document now.”

“Well done. I have a new task for you. Come to my office when you’ve finished here.” Muli watched as Sarar’s boots retreated before letting out the breath he was holding and straightening up from his bow. With a sigh, Muli turned back to his desk and sat down. He looked up through his eyelashes at where Alino had been but he was gone, so Muli simply sighed again and pressed his quill to parchment…

… Muli rapped his knuckles against the tall, over ornate door.

“Who is it?” A sharp voice barked from the other side.

“Captain Muli of the 4th regiment, sir!”

“Ah , come in.”

Muli stepped inside and stood before Sarar’s desk, back straight and chin held high, “You have a job for me, sir?”

“Yes.” Sarar’s thin lips twisted up. He pushed back away from his desk and patted his thigh twice.

Muli felt his spirit drain down to his toes and his spine bend. Forcing the stiffness out of his shoulders, Muli approached him, walking around the desk, trailing his fingers along the surface, and dropping to his knees in front of Sarar.

When Sarar pulled his dick out of his pants it was already hard. With one hand on Sarar’s thigh and the other cupping his balls, Muli dragged his tongue up the full length of his cock, before taking him into his mouth. Muli’s eyes fluttered shut and he blocked out the taste and smell, focusing on the motions of bobbing his head and twirling his tongue . Ignoring the hand that grabbed his pony tail and pulled it loose.

A knock came at the door and Sarar roughly pulled Muli off. Muli’s mouth left his dick with a pop and a small gasp, spittle dripping down his chin.

“Who is it?” Sarar barked, his hand stroking down through Muli’s hair.

A smooth, deep, and strong voice called back, “Captain Alino of the 1st regiment, sir!”

Muli’s breath hitched and he felt his cheeks burn bright red. His mind was filled with thoughts of Alino’s disgusted sneer. _If Alino sees…_

After who knows how many seconds, Muli realized no sounds were happening aside from his heavy labored breathing. His eyes traveled up to meet Sarar’s cruel glare.

Sarar threw Muli under the desk and Muli bite his bottom lip to stop from crying out in pain when his head hit the hard wood. Sarar pushed his chair in, closing Muli in and shoving his cock in his face.

“Come in.” The door opened and Muli listened as footsteps came closer. “What brings you here, “Captain Alino?”

It was extremely clear what Commander Sarar wanted him to do…

“Here to report the findings of the recent recon mission, sir.”

The fear, humiliation, and Alino’s voice all flowed with blood to Muli’s penis. “Go on.” Sarar said to Alino but Muli felt as if it was directed at him. His eyes fluttered shut again as he took Sarar in his mouth again, pulling his own cock out of his pants. Alino gave his report, his voice seeping into Muli’s bones, helping his illusion that it was Alino’s cock in his mouth. Muli stroked himself as he took Sarar deeper than he normally did, almost choking.

Sarar came down Muli’s throat. While still imagining it was Alino he swallowed it happily. Sarar went limp, sliding out of his mouth and Muli backed up against the desk, lifting his shirt up to bite it while he stroked himself to completion.

“That’ll be all. Dismissed.” Muli vaguely heard as he bit down harder on his shirt to muffle the sound of his orgasm.

“Sir!” Alino responded before turning to leave.

When the door clicked shut, Sarar scooted his chair back to let Muli get out from under the desk. Muli stood, holding his hand, covered in his own cum, out away from him.

With a sneer, Sarar ordered, “Lick that up then leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

Muli woke up, sweating, with a sticky, wet spot in his pants. He sat up, his white hair clinging to his bare, sweaty back as he squirmed uncomfortably. He reached into his loose, thin pants and grabbed his dick, pumping hard and fast, chasing his orgasm as quickly as he could.

With cum coating his hand he slipped out of bed and padded over to the wash basin in the corner of his room. He pulled his hair up and scrubbed the sweat off his skin. He focused so deeply on washing off he didn’t notice a knock at his door. He didn’t even notice when the door opened.

A hand touched Muli’s shoulder and he jumped, dropping the wash cloth into the basin with a splash. Muli spun around quickly to face his Vice-Captain Kori. “What are you doing?” Muli snapped, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders forward, trying to hide as many of his scars as he could.

Kori looked him him up and down, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly, “Did you forget? Your supposed to take meals with your regiment. We’ve been waiting for you for twenty minutes… Sir.”

Fuck. “Let me dress. I’ll be there momentarily.”

Kori turned, but his eyes lingered on the base of Muli’s throat as he did. Once he left the room, Muli sighed and walked over to his wardrobe. He dressed in his uniform as quickly as he could then did his hair in the small mirror in his wardrobe. As he gathered his long, white hair up away from his neck he caught sight a dark reddish mark on his throat.

He dropped his hair and his hand jumped up to cover his throat. His heart seized as he thought back to Kori’s lingering eyes.

_Muli tried to push Sarar’s face away from the crook of his neck, “Don’t… don’t leave marks where people could see.” He gasped out between panting breaths._

_Sarar paused in his thrusting and Muli’s heart dropped into his stomach. Sarar yanked Muli’s hair, ripping a cry out of Muli’s mouth. His teeth scraped Muli’s Adam apple as he sucked a mark into Muli’s throat._

_“Don’t you ever forget. You belong to me.”_

Muli’s fingers trembled as he stood frozen for a second. Then he ripped his uniform shirt off to put on an undershirt with a high collar. He put his shirt back on and finished tying up his hair and schooling his face into a cold and severe look before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The men under Muli’s command abruptly stopped their whispered conversations when he approached. Each of the 12 men stood with little to no enthusiasm and droned their greetings. Muli responded with a silent nod and a gesture for them to sit down. After Muli slid into his seat, his men took their seats again but not a single one of them spoke.

Muli ate quietly, his head and eyes pointed down at his food as he took small bites. Someone stepped into his peripheral vision, standing at his right side. He glanced up at the person standing next to him and immediately upon seeing his face, he dropped his fork and stood, “Captain Alino!”

“No need for titles we are both captains.” Alino shook his head, his long, dark green ponytail swishing behind him, “Just call me Alino.”

Muli shook his head more vigorously than Alino did, almost shaking his white hair loose from its bun, “I couldn’t possibly.”

Alino’s eyebrows raised and knit together in a look of exasperation. Then he shut his eyes, opening them with a soft smile after a second, “Commander Sarar told me to ask you and your regiment for your help in our next mission.”

 _Sarar…_ Muli’s moth went dry and his ears and cheeks grew hot as he remembered the other night. _Sarar is plotting something._

“Are you okay?” Alino tilted his head to the side, leaning forward slightly.

“Yes, yes of course, we’d love to help!” Muli’s voice shifted into a higher pitch and he bowed.

Alino beamed at Muli, his dark eyes squinting closed, “Great! We’ll depart tomorrow, I’ll send a briefing your way in a few hours.”

Muli bowed deeper, “Understood. Looking forward to working with you.”

“Likewise.” Alino nodded then started to walk away with a little wave. Muli slowly straightened up from his bow, watching Alino rejoin some men waiting for him a few feet away. One of the men glared at Muli out of the corner of his eye before whispering something to one of the other men behind Alino’s back.

Muli sighed and pulled his eyes away from the group of men and plopped heavily back down into his chair. His men stared at him quietly but he ignored them, taking another bite of food his ears still burning.

*

Muli knocked sharply on the door, then folded his hands behind his back, waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?” Sarar’s sharp voice barked from behind the closed door.

“It’s me , sir.” Muli responded in a low voice.

After a few seconds of waiting, a bead of sweat slowly rolling down the back of his neck, Sarar said, “Come in.”

Sarar stood in front of his desk, a long, thin pipe in his hand giving off a small plume of smoke. He took a drag from the pipe then loosely crossed his arms the pipe held precariously by his left hip, “I didn’t call for you.”

“I know. I needed to talk to you about something.” Muli answered, briefly turning his back on Sarar in order to shut the door.

“Oh?” Just as Muli turned around he found himself trapped by Sarar’s arms braced against the door on either side of him, “What could you possibly want to talk about?” Sarar asked, his voice dropping into a low purr, lips almost brushing Muli’s ear.

Muli tensed, avoiding Sarar’s eyes and placing a hand on his arm, though not applying any force, “Can this wait until after we’ve spoken?”

Sarar narrowed his eyes, “you are not in control.” Sarar overturned his pipe over the hand Muli had put on him, dumping the hot ashes on him. Muli jerked his hand away, hastily shaking the ashes of his hand. Sarar tossed the pipe to the side, taking Muli’s burned hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. “Now Muli, what rule did you break?”

“I touched you without permission.” Muli answered in an even, cold tone, letting his hand hang limply in Sarar’s hands.

“That’s right,” Sarar laced his fingers with Muli’s, moving his other hand up to Muli’s cheek. He dragged a thumb across Muli’s lips, before moving his hand slowly down to wrap around Muli’s pale throat. He leaned in so his mouth was right next to Muli’s ear, “Now what did you wanna talk about?” He hummed, taking Muli’s earlobe between his teeth.

Muli took a deep breath in through his nose, “Why are you sending me on a mission with Alino?”

Sarar let go of Muli’s hand, his fingers trailing partway up his arm before moving to his waist. “You like him, don’t you?”

“That;s not an answer,” Muli struggled to say as Sarar’s hand tightened around his throat.

Sarar leaned back to look Muli in the eye and smile, “But it is. You just don’t know what the proper question is yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
